outnumberedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sick Party
'''The Sick Party '''is the third Christmas Special of Outnumbered and it aired on the 24th December 2012 Synopsis The Brockman family have decided to foster a sense of community by throwing a Christmas party for their neighbours. Sue says it’s "Feel Good in 2012-y". Festivities do not go as smoothly as planned. Gran springs a surprise visit on Pete and the family whilst Jake seems to have fallen in with the wrong crowd. Karen would rather be chatting online with virtual friends than taking part in the celebrations, and Ben is enthusiastically left in charge of the party games, ranging from Swingball to blind football. Plot Pete and Sue are hosting a Christmas Party for their neighbors to try and encourage some comuntiy spirit. However, most of them have dropped out due to a virus. Sandra turns up to drop off some Christmas presents and Sue invites her to Pete's horror. When the party does start very few turn up out of those who do: overbearing Norris and his wife Mary and their next door neighbor Russian Tatiana, ex weatherman recovering from mental health Ray and Jane shows up late despite having the bug herself. Jake soon goes out with his trouble making friend Thomas "Tommo" Thompson, Karen is playing on something unknown on her laptop in her room and Ben is only one downstairs organizing party games. Offscreen, Pete sees Mary and Tatiana grope eachother. Jane keeps on throwing up. Much to the horror of Pete he gets locked in the bathroom with Jane. Sandra is getting increasingly drunk much to Pete's concern. Jake and his arrive early and are out of breath. Ben's outdoor paralmpic sports are getting unsafe even in Ben's words. Mary meets Karen and talks to her making her consider her marriage to Norris and she reveals she has been playing poker. Jane has taken some of Pete's painkillers and collapses and noboby is fit enough to drive so they call an ambulance. Mary and Tatiana declare there love for each other and run off in taxi. The police arrive and tells Sue that Jake ad his friends set off a firework and it hit a church door. Jake's friend Tommo lied and said he did making Sue say that Tommo is a "lying pillock". Sue is shocked to find Karen playing Texas Hold'em and reveals that people gamble in her school. In the end Norris is sitting drunk and when Sue asks if they should do anything pete says "if he's still there in half and hour we'll said Karen in to talk to him". Sandra is drunk amd has to stay the night and she tells Pete that she's proud of him. The episode ends with everyone playing blind football. Cast Hugh Dennis as Pete Brockman Claire Skinner as Sue Brockman Tyger Drew-Honey as Jake Brockman Daniel Roche as Ben Brockman Ramona Marquez as Karen Brockman Rosalind Ayres as Sandra Brockman Hattie Morohan as Jane Mark Heap as Norris Sanjeev Bhaskar as Ray Sarah Woodward as Mary Susannah Doyle as Tatiana Bob Cryer as PC Dixon